Pamela Halliwell
by Crazything24
Summary: Pamela Halliwell is the youngest of the four sisters. Even thought she acts Piper age. She has the gift of elemental manipulation and persuasion. Journey her life as she defect warlocks with her sisters and find love. Chris and Wyatt will be Pamela children instead. Pamela/oc
1. Something Wicca comes this way

This is my first story. I use to watch it with my mom. So please be nice and give positive comments so I can continue with a postive attutide. Thank You.

* * *

I hear the door open. Must be Piper.

"Prue?Pamela?" Piper yells.

"In here, working on the chandelier with Pamela."

"Sorry I'm late."

Prue look annoy "Well, what else is new? Piper, I would of been here myself to meet the electrician but you know I can't leave the museum until six."

I look at Piper "Me either Piper. I'm need to make sure that the patients are comfortable for the night before leaving the clinic at 8.

"I guess I just didn't realize how long I was in China town. Has Jeremy called?" She takes a bag to the dinning room table.

I look at the bag excitedly and was about to reach into the bag until I saw Piper glare "No, but he had a package and some roses delivered. Over there on the table."

Prue gets the ladder as Piper puts down the bag on the table and picks up the wine bottle from the package.

Prue looks at Piper "What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in a restaurant in North Beach."

"I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow."

"So, that Wolfgang-Puck knock-off didn't hire you today?" Piper shows us the port.

" No, but this just may get me the job tomorrow."

I look at the Port "Jeremy sent you port?"

"It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe."

"What a nice boyfriend." Prue mumble.

I put on my glasses and went to the coach to do paperwork

"Mm-mmm." Piper spotted the spirit board

"I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?" She picks up the spirit board.

I look up from the papers "Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester ."

Piper read the inscription on the back "To my four beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of four will set you free. Love, Mom." We never did figure out what this inscription meant. Piper puts the board down.

Prue looks at the board "Well, we should send it to Phoebe. She's so in the dark, maybe a little light will help."

"You're always so hard on her." Piper takes the bag toward the kitchen.

Prue argue "Piper, she has no vision, no sense of the future."

"I really think Phoebe's coming around".

I look them arguing "Me too Prue, Phoebe doing well."

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news."

Oh wait till she hears Phoebe staying with us.

Prue goes to the ladder and the phone rings. Piper went to go answers it.

"Hello? Jeremy? How are you? Where are you?"

"Done." I whisper, I might work at the clinic but hate paperwork. I look around and see Piper is in the living room looking out the window. Prue is in the living room, on the ladder, checking out the chandelier.

Prue gave up "I don't get it. I have tried everything, there's no reason why the chandelier shouldn't be working."

Piper and I walks up to her as Prue gets off the ladder.

" Uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate." Piper suggested.

"Well, we can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house. "

Prue picks up the toolbox and I take the tools in case she does something. She gave me a wierd look.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench."

"Phoebe lives in New York." Prue heads toward the kitchen.

"Not anymore." I told Prue. Prue stops and turns around. There was the reaction I'm looking for.

"What?"

Piper and I look at each other "She left New York. She's moving back in with us."

"You've got to be kidding." Prue goes into the kitchen while me and Piper follows.

"Well, I could hardly say no. I mean, it's her house too. It was willed to all of us."Piper try to convice, I put the tool box down while Prue begins cleaning her hands.

"Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since." Prue stops cleaning her hands and begins rubbing them with a rag.

"Well, you haven't spoken to her."Prue turns around with the rag in hand still.

"No, Switzerland, I haven't. Maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her."

I look at Prue sadly "Prue we all know what happen but Phoebe change but she lost her job and she in debt."

"And this is news? How long have you guys known about this anyway?.

"A few days, maybe a week-or two right Pamela."

"Yup" We both nodded our heads.

"Great." Prue tosses the rag aside. "Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?  
Phoebe appears behind Prue and Piper in the foyer.

"Now. Surprise! I found the hide-a-key."

"PHOEBE!" I gave her a big hug.

Piper smile "Phoebe, welcome home." Piper goes and hugs her. "It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?"

"I'm speechless." Prue said emotionless. A car horn beeps interrupting our reunion.

Phoebe remember "Oh, oh. I forgot about the cab."

"I'll get it." Piper said to us. She grabs Prue's purse.

Prue see's her purse being taken "Hey, that's my purse." But Piper ignored her and leaves.

Phoebe looks at Prue "Thanks. I'll pay you back."

"It's okay. Save your pennies." There was a awkward pause "Is that all that you brought?"

Phoebe look's at her stuff "That's all that I own. That and my bike."

I really need to leave them to talk. "Hey Phoebe let me put your stuff in your room."

Phoebe gave me a pleading look "Thank You Pam."

* * *

After Pamela left

Phoebe turns to Prue "Look, I know that you don't want me here…"

"We're not selling Grams' house."

"Is that why you think I came back?"

"The only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and Pamela had to leave her apartment is to moved back here because this house has been in our family for generations."

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

" No, I'm still furious with you."

Phoebe sighs. "I never touched Roger."

"Whoa."

"And I know you think otherwise because that's what the Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you…"

Piper comes back in the house and Pamela comes back downstairs.

Piper smile at her sisters "Hey, I got a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." She walks off.

"I ate on the bus." She walks off.

"We'll try the group hug later." Piper look disappointed.

Pamela open her arms "Well we can have a group hug."

Piper look happy again and gave her little sister a hug.

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, and me are sitting at the table playing with the spirit board and each of us had a glass of wine.

Piper look at Phoebe "You shouldn't have called Roger those names. That was cruel."

I join in "That was Phoebe. Even thou he is a jerk. You shouldnt said that."

"But it's true. Roger was cruel." Phoebe agrue "And the more Prue hears that, the sooner she'll get over that jerk. I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy are still together. Where did you meet him anyway.

Piper smile "We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. He gave me a napkin."

Phoebe giggle "How romantic."

Piper laugh "As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it."

I start to laugh "Thats not even the best part. As soon as she see's the number, she chock on the bagel."

We laugh while Piper laugh sarcastically. "Ok, you two stop laughing at me. Now both of you stop pushing the pointer.

"I'm not even touching it." Phoebe said. They both turn to me.

I put my hand on my heart "I'm offended, you guys believe its me but I'm not moving the pointer."

"You two used to always push the pointer." She picks up the glasses and goes into the kitchen. "Take my turn, will ya Pamela"

"Alright"

"I forgot your question Piper." I yell.

"I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year." She puts the wine glasses down.

Phoebe looks at the spirit board pleading "Oh, that's disgusting. Please say yes." Then the pointer moved to the letter 'A' by itself. "Piper" I call. It then moves to 'T'. "Piper, get in here!" Phoebe yell.

"What?" Prue comes in then

"What the did you guys do now?" Prue looks at all of us

"Me? I didn't do anything." Piper defended

Phoebe points at the spirit board "The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own."

"She's telling the true, Piper, Prue." Prue and Piper stare at us.

"We're serious. It spelt 'A' 'T'."

"Well, did you two push it?" Piper try to reason

"No." Phoebe said stubbonly

"You two used to always push the pointer."

"We were barely even touching it. Look." She puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens. Prue and Piper turn and start to leave. The pointer moves to the top of the board, then back to the letter 'T'. "There, it did it again! It moved!" Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board.

Prue looks at the spirit board "It's still on the letter 'T'."

"Prue we swear it moved." I try to convince her

Prue leaves the room. The pointer moves again. Piper sees it too. "There. Look. Did you see that?" Phoebe said.

The pointer moves again. Piper looks at the board scarely "Prue, can you come in here a sec?"

Prue comes back in the room. Phoebe writes the letters down on an envelope.

"I think it's trying to tell us something. A-t-t…" Phoebe writes down the letters

"Now what?" Prue ask annoy.

Phoebe turns the envelope around. "Attic."

There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.

I turn to my sisters "You know I'm really hate the dark."

Piper is walking towards the door. Prue and me is following her with a flashlight in our hand.

"I don't care what you think. I'm leaving." Piper said grabbing her coat.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? We are perfectly safe here." Prue try to convice Piper.

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die." Piper puts her coat on.

I tilt my head "Did she say we're gonna die?"

Bothe my mean sisters ingored me.

"It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home." Pure told Piper.

"So I'll wait in the cab until he gets back from work." Piper crosses the foyer and picks up the phone.

She does know that the power out so it won't work.

"Oh, that'll be cheap." Prue said sarcastically

Piper turn to us "Prue, I saw that pointer move."

"No, what you saw was Phoebe's and Pamela's fingers pushing the pointer. They're playing a joke on us. There's nothing in the attic.

"I'm right here guys."

"We don't know that. We've lived here for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." She tries the phone. "Great, now the phone doesn't work."

"Of course it doesn't work. The power's out. Just come with me to the basement."

"What?" Piper look at Prue as if she was crazy

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box." Phoebe comes up behind us and goes up the stairs and stops at the first or second step.

"Pamela will go with you. Won't you?"

"Sure. Phoebe are you coming too?" We all turn to her

"Nope, I'm going to the attic." Phoebe said as she goes up the stairs some more.

"No, you are not. We already agreed." PRue told her.

Phoebe stops. "I am not going to waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Phoebe goes up the stairs. Prue leaves.

Piper and I look at each other "Prue, wait." We both went to follow Prue.

* * *

Phoebe looks at the book"The Book of Shadows." She turns the page and starts reading. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of spells are invoked here, the great gift of magic is sought."

* * *

Prue,Piper, and me are standing there, looking up the stairs.

Prue looks up "Phoebe! She should be back by now."

"You two should go first." suggested Piper. Prue and me goes up the stairs with flashlight in our hand with Piper following us. What I didn't know was that Phoebe was changing ours life's upstairs.

* * *

Phoebe read a spell from the book of shadows "In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power."

* * *

While in the living room. A bright light flashes from the ceiling. A picture of the sisters is on a table. Prue is in the middle, Piper and Pamela is on the left, and Phoebe is on the right a little far apart. Piper, Pamela and Phoebe magically go closer to Prue.

* * *

We see Phoebe inside the attic, We walk up behind her.

"What are you doing?" Prue ask.

Phoebe looks up at us surprise "Uh…reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk."

"Let me see that." Prue kneels down beside her and Phoebe stands up.

"How did you get in here?" Prue looks through the Book that Phoebe found.

" The door opened." Phoebe said

I look at the door "Maybe the door lock got rusty and open." I explan.

Piper finally remember something "Wait a minute, incantation? What kind of incantation?"

"Well, it said something about there being three essentials of magic. Feeling, timing, and phases of the moon. If we were even gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - was the most powerful time."

"This? Do what this?"

"Receive our powers." Phoebe answer

"Our powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Piper said.

"You didn't included me did you? I don't need powers." I said.

Prue answer this question "She included all of us. " She read something from the book. "Bring your powers to we sisters four." She closes the book. "It's a book of witchcraft."

Piper look's at the book "Let me see that." Prue stands up and hands Piper the book.

I look at the book "And I thought I was the baby of the family."

We are walking down the stairs. Piper has the flashlights.

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue said to Phoebe.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that found the spirit board." Phoebe argue

"Hey I found the spirit board Phoebe." I said.

"Sorry but you wouldn't have found it if Prue had ask you to go in the basement."

"It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer."

Piper turn to them "It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did the incantation?"

"My head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?" Phoebe said sarcastically

"Well, everything looks the same." I said. "The only thing different is that there's four of us."

We all look around , "Yeah, you're right." Phoebe said

Prue made a face "Yet the house still needs work."

We all left to our room and left Piper there with the flashlight. I wonder how long it would take for her to know we're gone.

* * *

In go downstairs really to go to work. I hear Piper in front with Phoebe and Piper told her "And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible. "

I went to the front door "We do Piper." I ask excitedly

Piper roll her eyes "No Pamela we don't. Now get in."

Phoebe continue "I am serious. She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time and control all kinds of stuff that include the elements. But before Melinda burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters.

"Who Melinda." I ask Phoebe getting my car keys to go to work and taking Piper to her job interview.

"Melinda is our ancestor who practice witchcraft. She said that these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. I think that we are those sisters."

Piper sign "Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was Mom." She kisses Phoebe. "So take that Nancy Drew."

I'm going to the car and yell behind me "Let's go Piper. I have to go now.

Piper comes with Phoebe following behind us "We are the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones."

"Mm-hmm." Piper said, she gets in the car

"And I beg to differ about Grams. " Phoebe yell.

I roll down my window "Phoebe buy me a costume of a witch, if you believe we're witches. I can show the kids."

She rolls her eyes and went inside.

* * *

At the hospital

I'm checking one of the kids "So Kevin, How have you been."

He gave me a goofy smile "I'm fine ."

"Alright Kevin you can go and play."

"Thanks ." I look at the kids play and see them all happy. I walk past the painters. One of the painter drop the bucket of paint. I lift my hands up to cover my self. But the paint never came. I look up and see the paint stop in midair but still flowing. I look at painters and see them look at me. "You never saw this." They all turn away. I move my hand and the paint follow.

"I need to call Phoebe."

* * *

Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the bar and I ran up to them.

"The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane. " The bartender sets their drinks in front of them, I turn to him "Give me something strong will you."

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or control the elements or move anything?

Prue looks at Phoebe "Roger took an exhibit away from me. Look, Phoebe, you may think that you think you can see the future, which is pretty ironic."

I turn to my sisters "But she right Prue." They both turn to me.

Phoebe looks excited "What happen Pamela?"

I told them what happen in the hospital. "Wow." Phoebe whisper. The bartender return and gave me my drink.

"I do not have special powers." Prue said but right after she said that, the cream moves by itself.

Phoebe looks at Prue with a smile "Really?" The cream fills her cup of coffee by itself. "Looks pretty special to me."

Prue look shock "Oh my god. It just-I…I can move things with my mind?"

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now. Both of you."

I turn to Phoebe and Prue "I can't take this. I don't want these powers. I'm going home." I nearly spilling tears that's in my eyes.

Both Prue and Phoebe try to grab for me. But I ran out before they can.

* * *

Phoebe presses play on the answering machine. She's sorting through the phone messages

'Prue, it's Roger. Look, I'm sorry about what happened. Call okay? No matter how you beg. '

Prue comes in holding a cat and presses a button on the answering machine. "Well, Piper's or Pamela's definitely not home unless they both turned into a cat. " Prue opens the back door and the puts the cat down.

"Where did that cat come from?" Phoebe ask confuse.

"I don't know. You must of left the window open." She closed the door. " Did Pamela or Piper leave a message?"

"No. Piper probably out with Jeremy and Pamela might be running away from this witch problem but Roger called."

" Yeah, that's why I pressed the delete button."

The front door opens. "Prue? Phoebe?Pamela?"

"Prue and me are here." Piper comes in and locks the door. "Where's Pamela." Piper ask worry.

"Right here." Pamela came in view of the sisters

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" Prue ask worry "Both of you."

Pamela looks emotionless to Prue "I'm fine. Just Perfect."

"Quick, check the windows and lock the doors. We don't have a much of time. Phoebe In the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-a…"

" A warlock?" Phoebe finished

Prue and Piper put a dresser in front of the front door. "I'm calling the cops." Prue said and she picks up the phone.

"And tell them what? That we're witches?" Piper said as she pulls the phone away from Prue and puts it down. "That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Besides, even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next."

"Piper right. They will sent us to a place for crazies." Pamela pointed out.

Phoebe comes down the stairs with the Book of Shadows in hand. "What are you doing with that book." Pamela ask.

Phoebe looks at all her sisters "I found our answer. It's our only hope. Come on. " Pamela, Prue and Piper follow Phoebe up the stairs and into the attic.

* * *

They are sitting in a circle on the floor around a circle of candles with a bowl in the middle. They have placed candles in a circle around them.

Phoebe told her sister what to do "Now we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle.

Prue looks at Piper "Where are the roses that Jeremy gave you?"

" Right here." Piper shows her sisters the rose.

Phoebe looks around "Okay. Then all we need is the poppet." Pamela gets the poppet to Piper slowly.

Piper looks around "Okay. I'm ready. 'Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, leave me be, Jeremy, and go away forever.' " Piper pushes two roses' thorns in the poppet.

Prue looks at the bowl "The spell is complete."

Phoebe looks at the bowl as well "Okay. Let's hope it works."

Piper places the poppet in the pot. They watch the poppet and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire. They scream and jump back.

The sisters are walking down the stairs.

" Do you think it worked?" Prue ask

"Let's hope so." Phoebe said

"What if it didn't what will we do." Pamela ask.

Nobody said anything.

Piper spoke her mind "I can't believe it was Jeremy."

Phoebe suddenly stops and gasps as she reaches the dinning room. "What is it?" Prue ask concern.

"What's wrong?" Piper ask. Pamela looks at Phoebe curious.

Phoebe breathe out "The incantation. It didn't work."

"What?" Piper look scared

"How do you know?" Pretty ask

Phoebe look at us "Because I just saw Jeremy. He… " But was cut off by Jeremy who open the door.

Jeremy gave us a creep smile "Hello, ladies."

Prue stands in front of Phoebe, Pamela and Piper. They slowly walk backwards.

"Piper, Phoebe , Pamela." Prue said as she uses her power against Jeremy and he hits the wall. "Get out of here now!" They run upstairs.

Jeremy smirk "Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue, huh? You didn't even cry at your Mommy's funeral."

Prue glare at him "And I won't be crying at yours." She uses her powers again he hits the wall. She ran upstairs

* * *

The sisters are putting things at the door.

Prue turns to Phoebe, " Phoebe I'm sorry."

"For what?" Phoebe ask confuse and scared at the same time.

Prue looks at her "For not trusting you?"

There is an evil laugh from outside. The stuff glows red in front of a door. They back up to a standing lamp. Suddenly, a fire surrounds them.

Phoebe look around "What do we do?"

"We're trapped." Piper said shakily.

Pamela let her hand out and the fire disappears. But then a big dust snake-like thing that circles around them. It's face looks like Jeremy's. They scream. Pamela then again blew it out with a wave. But Jeremy created a tornado around them. The door burst open and there stands Jeremy.

Phoebe suddenly said "Come on, let's face him together. Remember the spirit board?"

"The inscription on the back."

Phoebe & Piper Said "The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four…

Phoebe turn to Prue and Pamela "We cannot do this without you two. Say it. You have got to trust me. We will get through this as a family." Prue nods. They all holds hands.

Phoebe & Piper & Prue & Pamela all said at the same time "The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free."

Jeremy looks angry "No! I am not the only one! I'm one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are all around you! You won't be the last! You will never be safe! And you will never be…free!" Jeremy last words as he explodes and disappears. The dusts goes away.

"The power of four." Prue whisper

* * *

Piper comes into my room and sits down on my bed. "So Pamela. Prue and Phoebe told me what happen at the bar last night."

"Yeah. It's just to find out you were born a witch and you realize that some your family die before us because of witchcraft ."

Piper smile "Well that's why we have each other to fight against warlock and everything that's comes at our way."

"Thanks Piper."

"is that a man voice I heard?." Piper grab my hands and pull me outside with Phoebe following us holding Kit, where We see Andy and Prue.

"Some people are strange." Andy said .

Piper puts her arm around Me " I told you I heard a man's voice."

Andy looks at the sisters "Hey Piper. ."

I smile widely "Andy my boy." I gave him a big hug.

Phoebe smile "Hi"

"Hey stranger." Piper said.

Andy notices Kit. "It that your cat?"

Phoebe look at the cat "It is now."

Pamela smile "Yeah it's our little fluff ball."

" It looks familiar. Well, I'll see you later than." He starts to leave and then stops and turns around.

"Yes." Prue & Piper & Phoebe & me said.

"Some other time." Andy leaves.

Prue looks at us "Do you think Andy knows about us?"

"No." Piper said quickly.

Prue looks at Kit. She purrs. "I think he knows about us."

Phoebe scoff "Who would ever believe him anyway?"

Piper looks out "That's true.". We started to walk back toward the house. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Prue smile at us "Same thing that we've always done. Borrow each other's clothes, hog the phone. But no matter what, we'll always be sisters, right?"

Phoebe laugh "Yeah. Sister witches." We enter the house and I see Prue who shuts it with her power.

A breeze came to my face and a little tornado created on my hand. I could get use to this.


	2. I've got you under my skin

I've Got You Under My Skin

Phoebe and I are going around people in Quake.

"Oops, sorry. " Phoebe said as she bump into people.

We walk over to Piper when we saw her.

"I'm gonna kill him." Piper told us

"Who?" I ask confuse

"Chef Moore. He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much." She answer.

Phoebe looks around "I don't see any customers complaining."

Piper looks at us angry "Hello, I am not a restaurant tour. I'm a chef. I have no idea what I am doing."

She looks at Phoebe clothes "Are you wearing my dress?"

Our friend Brittany comes up to us.

"Hey, Brittany. Ooh, I love that tattoo." Phoebe said as she looks at Brittany tattoo.

Brittany smile "Thanks."

I look at the tattoo "I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins."

Brittany laugh "In the States, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti."She hands Piper some money. "Keep the change, Piper. I gotta jam."

Piper smile "Okay, say hi to Max."

" Bye Guys."

Pipe told the waitress "Table nine please." She looks back at us "Now, back to my dress Phoebe."

"Okay, see those 2 poster boys to your left? " Piper and I looks at Them "Just glance, don't be obvious."

I smile "They are hot."

" I approve, who are they?" Piper ask.

Phoebe answer "The one on the right his name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he could by me a martin. The one on the left name is Nick and he is going ask Pamela for dinner tomorrow.

I look at Phoebe "Really?"

Piper looks suspicion "How do you know?"

Phoebe look guilty "Let's just say I saw the age old problem of who approaches who. I had a little premonition."

Piper and I are surprise "What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed."

" No, you, Pam and Prue agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head.,

Piper argue "That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant."

"Piper right Phoebe. I'm mean look at me I can control almost everything because it's made out of some kind of element."

"Shh, here they comes."

Alec walks over to Phoebe and said "I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something."

Phoebe sent me and Piper a smile "Martini, hmm, imagine that. I would love one. It's Alec, right?"

Alec look surprise "Yeah, how'd you know my name?"

"Wild guess. Do you wanna grab a table?"

"Yeah."

While Nick came to me "Hey my name is Nick. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow?"

I smile at him. He's hot I'm not gonna say no "Sure. Here's my address and pik me up at 8."

Piper said to Phoebe "Prue is gonna be pissed."

"She right Phoebe. Prue gonna kill you won me a date."

"News flash. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles." Phoebe told us.

I look at Piper and touch my face to make sure there's no wrinkles.

* * *

Piper and I were in the kitchen. Piper's watching TV and whisking some eggs. The tv show was about witches being evil.

Prue comes in. "Morning."

Piper and I said "Morning." Still watch the tv

Pure looks at the tv "What are you watching?"

"Nothing." I said turning off the TV. "Just a show I found and Piper decided to watch too."

Prue turn to me "About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?"

Piper save me "Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called."

"When?" Prue ask

"While you were in the shower. Bad date?"

Prue nodded her head "No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex."

Piper smile "Excuse me? On you're first date? You sleaze." I burst out laughing.

Prue gave us a look "It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper, Pamela. Sometimes I believe you two are twins."

"High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it." Piper wave

Prue walks in the living room.

"Ooh, that bad, huh?" I ask.

"No, actually that good. It was... well, we were naked. But that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't of happened, that's all."

Phoebe comes down the stairs "What shouldn't of happened?"

"Prue slept with Andy." Piper blurted

"Hello." Phoebe said excitedly

"Thanks a lot, mouth." Prue sarcastically

"Wait, you were gonna tell them but not me? Family meeting."

Prue turn to Phoebe "Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in?"

"No, no, no. Do not change the subject." Phoebe said

Prue remark "Don't dodge the question."

"It must of been at least after three." Piper said

We walk in the solarium. Prue sits down.

"I must be still be in New York time." Phoebe made excuse.

But Prue was too smart "Actually, that would make it later."

" Or maybe you and Alec." Me and Piper said.

"Who's Alec?" Prue ask

"Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant." Piper said to Prue

Phoebe scoff "Excuse me, where vision is history, he hit on me. Remember, the whole vision thing and Pamela you should be helping me. I won you a date."

"Vision thing?" Oh busted Phoebe. Shouldn't have said that when Prue was in the room "Please tell me you didn't use your powers."

Phoebe doesn't say anything. Prue looks at Piper and me.

"Don't look at me. Look at Piper."

"Don't put me in the middle." Piper plead.

"I'm not. You were born in the middle. Look, I thought that we agreed."

Phoebe roll her eyes "No, we didn't. You agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference."

"Phoebe, our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they can get us killed."

Piper join in "She's right. We don't want any warlocks finding us."

"Prue right look what happen with Jeremy." I said knowingly.

Phoebe sign "Look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control control your powers any better than I can. And F.Y.I. nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of."

"There's another reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area." Prue reason.

"Abducting women? What do you mean?" Phoebe ask confuse

Prue looks at her "I mean warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for. And F.Y.I. I'm not ashamed of anything."

* * *

At the hospital

"Hi. I'm Allie. Oh I'm new here and I was wondering where waste lounge was at." A women asks me. She was short, brown hair that was up to her shoulders.

I smile "It's up on the second floor. I'm Pamela." I hear two nurses giggling. I look at them and see them pointing and laughing at Allie. Allie turn red. I let my hand out so she could shake it but I see a bottle of water next to the nurses. The water bottle explode on the nurses as they scream. The mud grew bigger and the nurses step back and fell on the mud.

I turn to Allie and gave a nervous smile to her. She look shock. I walk away.

* * *

The Church.

Phoebe and Piper and me got out of the Quake van.

Phoebe ask us "You would think after last night, Prue would be a lot mellower. I mean, how long had it been? Six months? Which is worse."

I turn to her "It's jut not Prue."

" Pamela right. It's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date. I mean, everything's changing since we've become... you know.

We start getting the stuff out of the back of the van.

Phoebe scoff "Come on, you've never had sex on the first date?"

Phoebe turn to me "No." I said shock

"Come on Pamela live a little. Piper what about you?"

"No, have you? Don't answer that." Piper said quickly.

"Well, it's not a regular thing. Of course now that I'm a witch I can see if it's gonna be any good or not before it actually..." We notices an elderly man standing next to her. She hands him a tray. "Hi." He walks away.

"What's the matter with you? Are you outta your mind?" Piper whisper

"Yeah." I whisper "Are trying to expose us." I ask.

Phoebe roll her eyes "Come on, it's not like he took me literally."

"You don't know that, he could of. I just think we need to be extra careful. In bed and out."

"Okay, well there's careful and then there's paranoid." Phoebe turn to me "Do you wanna talk about it?""

Piper ask confuse "Talk about what Phoebe. What are she talking about Pamela."

But Pastor Williams comes up to us. "Hey, Phoebe, I didn't know you were back in town."

"Hey." They hug.

"Say goodbye to the Big Apple did you?"

"Oh, I ate the worm. Hey, I'm gonna go get some gum. Do you guys want anything?"

Pastor Williams nodded his head "No thanks."

Piper and Pamela shakes their head.

"Okay, good to see you."

"You too." Pastor Williams smile.

Phoebe walks away. Piper turns to Pastor Williams "Okay, here's the deal. I got this friend. Has a little problem. Could be bad. Not quite sure what to tell her."

"You two wanna go inside?"

" No. I mean, we gotta get going."

"So what's the problem"

Piper turns quite "Well, she kinda, sort of thinks she might be a witch." I spoke for her

"Witches again, huh?"

Piper weakly nodded "Not a good thing is it?"

Pastor Williams smile "Certainly not a question I get everyday. How well do you remember Sunday school lessons? I suggest 22:18. Thou shall not suffer a witch to live."

Piper and me ask slowly "Meaning..."

"If you go by the old school, it means put her to death. She's evil."

Me and Piper are in the car waiting for Phoebe. I started to think to myself 'We will die passing by the church. I never really try.'

But my thoughts were interrupted by Phoebe entering the car smiling. "Ready lets go"

I ask her "What are you smiling about, had another premonition about a guy."

"Oh nothing." She said smiling.

* * *

Im looking around Quake to find at least one of my sisters and I see Prue and Phoebe walk in the kitchen.

"Pamela." I heard someone say. I turn around and see Drake, my ex-boyfriend who I dump.

"Drake. What a surprise." I said breathless.

He smile "Yeah. Wow you look beautiful."

I smile at him "Thanks. I should really find my sisters." I ran to the kitchen.

"Wait Pamela." He yell as he ran after me.

I turn around and look at him in the eyes "Walk away." He walk away

I ran into the Kitchen but before that I saw Andy headings toward the kitchen.

"Well, get a job like everybody else." Prue told Phoebe as I went in.

"I'm using my mind instead."

"Prue. Andy coming in." That's what got their attention.

Andy enters the kitchen. "Prue?" But Andy bumps into a guy holding plates.

"Watch it!" Piper freezes everyone and the plates before they hit the ground. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, not again."

Prue turn to Phoebe "Now look what you've done."

Phoebe face turn to a disbelief face "This is my fault?"

"You guys aren't freezing?"

"I guess it doesn't work on witches. Piper, how long does it last?"

I ask them "So we can't use our powers against each other?"

"I don't know, not long and no we well not use our powers against each other."

Prue turns back to us "Uh, it doesn't work out there either."

"Oh, tell me this isn't happening." Piper said shakily. I went to go help to clam her down.

"Calm down, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay." Phoebe try to help.

"Oh, God, Andy's partner just came in and he's headed this way."

"What." I ask but I made the sink explore and fire to rise as the same time. I let out a small scream "I hate being a witch." I told my sisters

"What are we gonna do?" Piper ask shakily

"Stall him." Phoebe

Prue runs out of the kitchen. I turn to Phoebe "This is not how I plan my night. First I talk to Drake.."

That distracted Piper "Drake your ex-boyfriend"

Phoebe turn to me "Who's Drake."

Piper answer that "Drake Jenkins. He and Pamela were dating for a year. He was head over heels for her but she dump him. Now he's in Quake while I'm in here trying to unfreeze this place."

Phoebe's started to fan Piper with a menu.

"Okay, breathe, Piper, breathe."

I stay to put everything out. Just as Morris opens the door, everyone unfreezes and the plates fall on the floor and break.

Andy begin again "I really think we should..." He notices Morris there. "talk. What are doing here? I thought I had five minutes."

"Yeah, I gave you ten." Morris said

"Guys, you know, we're really busy in here." Prue said trying to get them out.

Andy nodded "Yeah, sure."

"Uh, I'll call you later, I promise."

"Okay"

"Bye." Phoebe said happily.

They leave. Piper turns to me "I agree. I hate being a witch."

* * *

Piper takes us in front of the Church.

"We're doing this because this is telling us we're not evil right." I ask

Piper nod "We have nothing to be afraid of. I have nothing to be afraid of. You have nothing to be afraid of.

We gets out of her car and walks over to the church door. She holds onto the handle and pulls it open. She pokes her foot inside to make sure nothing happens. She steps inside and smiles. "I'm good!" I did the same and nothing happen. I smile.

We walks back down the stairs and there's an old woman. Piper looks at her and then her hand and sees the tattoo on it. "Brittany?"

"What?" I ask. Piper pointed at the old woman tattoo

Old Brittany said "You two know me? Is that my name?"

* * *

We are at the manor. Waiting for Prue.

We hear the door open "Piper?Pamela? Phoebe? Guess what?"

Brittany walks in the foyer. "What?"

I went to grab her "Come on Brittany lets sit down."

Piper walks in holding a bowl. " Prue, thank God you're home."

Prue look confuse "Yeah, who, uh... why did Pamela call her Brittany"

Piper turns to Brittany "Here you go, Brittany." She hands me the bowl. So I can give Brittany. "There you go."

Prue looks even more confuse "Um, sorry, Brittany?"

"You're not gonna believe this. I'm not sure we do think... no, we know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds."

"Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosey O'Donnell." Prue said sarcastically

Piper shakes her "No, I mean it. Brittany had a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?"

Prue looks over at Brittany and notices the tattoo. "That can't be."

Piper nod "That's what we thought at first but then we started asking her some questions. Things only Brittany would know. She may be senile but it was enough to convince us.

I remember something "I think I read this before."

* * *

We were in the attic and I turn the page "Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young."

"By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth." Prue ask.

" It's make sense. It's gotta be what happened to Brittany." Piper said.

" Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it."

Piper looks at the book "There is. 'The hand of fatima.' It says that the Prophet Mohammad centuries ago to banish Javna back to where ever the hell he came from."

Prue looks at us "Yeah, well, the problem is we don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is."

We hear a thump downstairs. "Brittany?" Piper yell.

We run downstairs to Brittany. "Oh my God, what happened?" Piper said as we bend down next to Brittney.

"Brittany, are you alright?" Prue ask

"I'll call 911." Piper said

"And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25?"

"Let me look at her." They move away. I check her "She's not dying but she fainted. Something she did or she see made her go into shock.

Piper picks up the napkin that the address is on. "What is it?" Prue ask.

"It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant. With Stefan's address on the back." Piper said confuse.

"Javna." Brittany mumble.

Piper gasp "Prue, Pamela that's where Phoebe went."

* * *

We pull up in front of a building and ran up to the van.

" Do you see anything?" Pure ask

"No. Prue..."

"Look, we'll find her." Pure said.

"Maybe we should call the police." Piper suggested

"And tell them what? That our sister was kidnap by a warlock." I ask.

"Pamela right, if Javna has her then we're the only ones who can stop him." Pure said.

"But we need Phoebe to do it. The incantation only work with the four of us." Piper reason.

We hear Phoebe scream. We run inside and see a bright light comes out of Javna's eyes into Phoebe's. Prue uses her power and throws Javna across the room. The bright light then goes into Prue's eyes. Piper and me unties Phoebe.

"Phoebe, we don't have a lot of time, okay?" Piper said fast

Phoebe pointed at the mirror "Prue, grab the mirror."

Prue grabs a mirror and puts it in front of her face and reflects the light back into Javna's eyes. Prue gets the spell and we start chanting. "Now."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and me chanted "Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of four, eye of earth, evil and accursed."

They repeat it. Javna turns into a skeleton and then into dust and disappears.

" Very cool." Phoebe whisper

We went outside and see the police are there.

Andy comes up to us "Prue? What are you doing here?"

Prue came up with an excuse "Well, we were just trying to get the van started."

Piper join in "Yeah, Phoebe called. She was having car troubles."

"We didn't want to leave Phoebe her alone." I said next.

" Stefan was gonna take some pictures of me." Phoebe explain

Andy look at us "Do you have any idea how lucky you are? This guy's a stalker."

Morris came up " No sign of him inside. He's car's here so he might still be around"

"Excuse me." Andy said as he pass us to go in the van.

Andy reaches in the car and starts it.

" Hey, how about that. You fixed it." Piper said with a fake happy voice.

"How about that." Andy smile

"Maybe we should go." Phoebe told me and Piper

Phoebe, Piper, and me are walking "Lets leave the lovebirds alone." I said as we bust into laughter

* * *

Prue, Piper and me are sitting at the bar and we see Phoebe talking to a girl.

"Do you know that girl?" Piper ask when Phoebe came

Phoebe sigh "I almost was that girl. She was one of Stefan's victims. Obviously doesn't remember."

I smile at Phoebe "Well you weren't that girl."

"Lucky her." Prue mumble.

Phoebe shakes her head "No, lucky me. I learned my lesson. I have got to be more careful."

"Excuse me, did I just hear it? Did she actually admit to doing something wrong?" Pure tease.

"That's what I heard." Piper mock

"Frame it. It won't happen again."

Piper smile "At least we helped those people. I mean, it's nice we know our powers really are good."

"Yeah, good for everything but love lives unfortunately. Although I must admit they do come in handy once in a while." Prue said

"You got that right" I mumble thinking of my meeting with Drake

"Uh huh. Hypocrite." Phoebe said but sees the lottery numbers come up on the TV screen. "The winning numbers. I've won." Prue gives her a look.

"Well, I did." She gets the ticket out of her purse and the numbers disappear.

"See, I told you. You can't intentionally use your powers for your own personal gain, remember?" Pure said

Phoebe sign "It's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress. Oh, well. At least those old couples didn't lose their house."

Piper smile "A toast to the power of four. Whether we like it or not."

* * *

Drake would be an important part this season. So I have the other two chapters for this season ready to post. I'm just waiting for at least 5 or more reviews, favorites, or follows. So I can post. Thanks for reading


	3. Thank You for not morphing

Thanks for the reviews shadowslayer23 and atara95. To answer atara95 questions Pamela is one year younger than Phoebe so 21 but Pamela acts more older then Phoebe. I base Pamela personatily from the meaning of her name. Pamela will mostly have a better relationship with Piper since Prue always acted like their mother and Phoebe was always getting in trouble. Shadowslayer23 I dedicated this chapters to you for being my first story follower and first review giving. Also KolMikaelsonLover who was my first story favorite. Thanks for being a encourgement.

* * *

Thank You For Not Morphing

We're leaving the manor to go the a Fritz, Marshall, Cynda house party. We were walking quietly until Prue started talking. "So, we're agreed? Twenty minutes?,

Piper sigh "Prue, you can't do a party in twenty minutes."

"Watch me."

Phoebe turn to me and Piper "Prue's party tips - meet, greet and bail."

"Oh I was planning to leave early too." Phoebe look at me disbelief of what I said.

"Pamela you're younger than me. You should party more."

"Hey, We're sorry but some of us have a job." Pure comeback

"And some of us have fun."

"And some of us are having a really bad hair day." Piper join in.

I nod "And some of us have a really bad time to have bags under your eyes."

Prue turn to us "You know, that is a sign. Let's turn back now before it's too late."

"No." Piper and I said at the same time

"Prue, it's never too late for a party." Phoebe reason trying to convince Prue.

"It's never too late, Prue." Piper added

"Remember my sweet sixteen?Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we throw a party and charge commission. It's a great way to make extra cash." Phoebe suggested.

I roll my eyes "You mean to also get guys." Phoebe smile at me

"Hey, I have an even better idea. Why don't you just get a job." Prue told Phoebe with an attitude

We walk into Fritz, Marshall and Cynda house. It was crowed, we just walk around until we were greeted by Marshall. "The sisters Halliwell. Now the party can begin."

Cynda came along "It's about time you chicks showed."

"Hey, Prue, I'm glad you made it." Fritz told Prue.

Prue fake a smile "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz." Prue lie

Piper join in knowing Prue was lying "Marshall, the place looks great."

"Thank you. We're mostly just restoring it. I didn't wanna change it too much. You guys knew the old owners didn't you?"

Phoebe laugh "Oh, we basically grew up with their kids. We probably know the house better than you guys."

I laugh "Oh yeah, one of the sons use to follow me around." We all laugh.

Marshall turn to Fritz "Oh, hey, how's the bar?"

"Oh, dry. I'll take care of it."

Cynda looks excited "No, my turn."

Cynda crushes a beer can with her bare hands and walks away. That was weird.

"Try to behave, Cynda. We have guests." Marshell said being a good host

Fritz turn to us "You know... sisters."

Prue nodded her head agreeing "Tell me about it."

Piper, Phoebe, and me look at her.

Marshall smile "So listen, enjoy the party."

"Okay." Phoebe said nicely

Fritz and Marshall walk away. We kept watching them until they were out of our site. Prue turn to us when they were gone "Okay, I came, I saw, I was perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early."

"No." Phoebe said quickly. She notice her mistake "I mean, not yet."

I join in trying to save Phoebe, amking sure Prue doesn't leave "Yeah Prue, let's spend some time together. Like a family night or as I call it sister's night

Piper knew what me and Phoebe did "Yeah, Prue, we just got here. It, it wouldn't look good."

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Going on? What do you mean?" Phoebe ask innocently.

Phoebe and me see's Andy coming in. I smile "Look what the cat drag in."

Prue looks over at Andy. He waves to her. Prue glare at me and Phoebe, "Pamela, Phoebe you two didn't."

Phoebe look proud "Well, your fingers weren't doing the walking, somebody's had to."

I continue "So me and Phoebe fingers did the walking for you."

Prue sigh "We've been through this. Okay, cop, witch, is not a love connection."

"Boy, girl, lighten up." Phoebe reason

Andy comes over to Prue. Prue put a fake smile on her face.

Piper smile at Andy, "Hi, Andy." She said while grabing mine and Phoebe arms and pulling us away giggling.

* * *

I'm grabbing something to drink "Hi Pamela." I turn around and see Drake.

I smile to him, I need to face him one day " Hey Drake. I didn't know you were here."

He shove his hands in his pockets "Yeah just came to party."

There was a comfortable silence. Until a song broke it. Our song. He smile "Who you like to dance."

I smile and look around for my sisters and notice they are busy "Sure."

* * *

We are eating breakfeast in the kitchen and Prue was telling us she found a dog in the house

"How big was this dog again?" Phoebe ask

"Huge. Did you see the scratches on the attic door?"

Piper look confuse "What was it doing in the house?"

I smile "Maybe it was looking for something sexual." I tease Piper.

She hit me on the arm. But Prue interrupted our fight "I don't know. Someone obviously left the front door open again." We all turn to Phoebe

Phoebe had a surprise face when we all turn to her "Why do you always assume it was me? What about Piper? Or Pamela, she's younger."

"Not it." Piper defended "Pamela didn't do it either because she never leaves the door open."

"Well, it's not a big deal. We checked the house and nothing is missing except my Pat Boone Christmas CD."

Piper started to freak out "Now this is really creepy. If there were a dog in the house, then it had to have an owner. No dog I know can open that front door, let alone reach the top shelf." I went to go hug her and she laid her head on my shoulder even though I was shorter.

"Hey, maybe we should get a security system." Phoebe said.

"No, they are way too expensive. Besides after what happened, Andy will be checking in every five minutes." Prue said as if it was no big deal

Phoebe and me smile at each other and gave a high five. Piper smile at us then turn to Prue "Oh, you told him."

"Convenient. So what should we do?" Phoebe ask Prue

"Well, either we could rely on our vicious guard cat to protect us or we could remember to lock the doors." Prue walks in the laundry.

"That is a really good idea, Prue." Phoebe walks over and locks the door. Prue wiggles the door handle and found it lock

Piper, Phoebe and me started to laugh "Unlock the door, Phoebe."

Phoebe ignore her and turn to me "So Pamela...Who was that hot guy you were dancing with."

Piper smile at me and gave me a knowing look "That was Drake, Phoebe."

"Oh," Phoebe said smiling at me. I blush and ran to open the door for Prue.

"You get back here missy." Phoebe yell chasing me when I ran away. Prue and Piper were laughing at us.

* * *

Prue call me telling me that dad came back and to meet her at a cafe where we will meet Phoebe and Piper.

I enter the cafe and went to sit where Piper, Phoebe and Prue were sitting. We order some coffee. Piper broke the silence "I wonder why he went to you first? Why not Phoebe or Pamela or me?"

Prue sign "Piper, it's not like I won the lottery."

Phoebe looks excited "What was he like? Did he ask about us?"

"Actually, no." Phoebe looks upset. She wanted to meet dad. I did too but I knew to be quite "Phoebe, think about it. He abandoned us. He was a no show for twenty years and then what, suddenly here he is? Why now?"

Piper look hopeful "Maybe he just wants to be part of our lives."

"After all this time? Don't get your hopes up." Prue said angrily "Pamela doesn't even know dad but she not saying anything."

"I want to meet dad." I said to Prue "But until I meet him, I would tell if I want to be around him."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Why wait till dinner? Let's go see him now." Phoebe said.

Prue sigh "Will you be rational. Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out..."

A waitress comes up to the table and picks up the dirty plates. "Let me get that for you." She picks up the plated and walks away.

Prue continue her sentence "Just when we find out we're witches he shows up. But when mum dies he's no where to be found."

"He sent us birthday cards." Phoebe pointed out

"Selective memory. Grams always told us he was a threat to us. There's no reason to think that's changed."

"Maybe he did." I reason trying to change Prue mind

"Prue, it's not that I don't see your point but you knew him, we didn't. Why can't we have a chance to know now?" Piper said sadly

"Because we really don't know why he's here and until we do we can't trust him."

* * *

I went into a dress store, looking for something to wear tonight. "Hey Pamela." I turn around and see's Drake there.

I smile at him "Are you following me?"

He chuckle "Well when you see a beautiful women you follow them." We laugh

I look around at all these dresses "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He answer like he meant it.

"Wen I try on some dresses. Can you be honest and tell me which one look best on me?"

"Sure." I grab his hand when I heard his answer and pull him into the dressing room.

* * *

I walk into the restaurant. I was late but I wasn't paying attention to the time. I look around and see's Phoebe and Piper at a table with a man which must be dad.

The waiter places a plate in front of Phoebe. When I went in front of them "Hey guys." I breathe out

"Pamela where were you?" Piper ask

"Nowhere." I said not wanting to tell them I was with Drake

"Pamela." Dad said as he stands up and pull me in a hug

"Hi Dad." I smile to him.

We sat down when the waiter gave us our food. Piper must have order for me "Here you are, ma'am."

"Thank you." Phoebe and me said

Dad let out his arms "Bon appetite."

* * *

We were all laughing at a story dad told us about. I see that Prue walks in the restaurant and goes up to the table.

Dad notice her too. He stands up "Prudence."

"Did I miss much?" Prue ask with her eyes still on dad

Phoebe answer "Uh, just catch up. Dad was filling us in. Memory lane."

Prue scoff "Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?"

"Prue..." Piper said warning

"Let her Piper." I told her "Prue needs to let this out."

Prue continue "I don't understand. If you can afford a spot like this, why didn't you help out when Grams died? We actually could've used it then."

"Give him a chance, Prue. Dad's explained. The money, all this, it's new." Piper said trying to help

"It's okay, Piper. I'm a big boy. I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you." Dad said to Prue

"Too late."

"I wonder what's keeping that dessert?" Piper said nervously

"Please, sit down. Have something to eat." Dad said to Prue when he was gonna take out a chair for her

"I'm not hungry."

Dad sign "Always in a hurry, Prue. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking."

Prue laugh "Ah, we're sharing memories. Well, I got one of my own, you're back walking out the door."

Just as a waiter walks past us holding a flambeau, dad puts out his foot and trips him. One of the flames stick fell on the table and I accidentally use my powers to put it out. Piper freezes him and the restaurant. She gets up and takes the flambeau out of the waiters hands. Everyone unfreezes and the waiter falls flat on his face

"Who wants flambeau?" Piper said smiling

The waiter stands back up and takes the flambeau off of Piper. Dad sat down on his seat "Nice reflexes. Now let me get this straight. Piper, you freeze time. Pamela, you control elements, Prue, don't you move objects? And what's you specialty, Phoebe? Premonitions? Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere."

* * *

We pull up in front of the manor. Prue goes and unlocks the door. When she opens it she sees three crows inside. They squawk and fly outside.

Dad look at the crows "Friends of yours?" Prue glared at him

* * *

Dad show me, Piper, Phoebe a picture. We started laughing when he told us about what happen.

Prue came back in "Someone left the window open which is probably how the birds got in. What is so funny?" She said when she notice we were laughing

"Do you remember the day this was taken?" Piper shows her a photograph.

Prue looks at the picture "Yeah, family picnic. It rained."

Dad continue the story "And your mother packed us all up and she brought us home and we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that Prue?"

She gave him a look "Barely."

"Prue..." Phoebe said warningly

Dad picks up another photo and slowly walks over to Prue. "This one was at one of your piano recitals. Not a very good shot. My fault. I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding her breath. If you look closely..." He gives her the photo "you see there, that's her."

"I never noticed that before." Prue said

Dad picks up another photo. "And this one used to be a five by seven." It was a picture of us, dad and mom, well was suppose to be "When I was still in it."

Phoebe looks at the photo "I think Grams cut you out."

"There's a bunch of other stuff in the attic. Grams left us some things." Piper told dad

"Not all she left us." Phoebe hinted

"Phoebe." I said sharply

"Phoebe, let's not go there." Prue also gave her a warning

"What, it's not like he doesn't already know and I'm sorry but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it."

Piper notice the room tense "Um, does anybody want coffee?"

But Phoebe ignore us "I mean, one day I am a member of the Y generation with average hair and a thing for caffeinated beverages, and the next I am a witch."

"Dad, do you take cream or, um, sugar with that?" Piper said not really knowing anything about dad

Phoebe still didn't shut up. If looks could kill, she would be dead from the looks Prue was giving her "I just read from the book and 'wham!' I am Tabitha. The only thing is, is I got stuck with the power to see the future. How uncool is that?"

"Well, from what your mother always said, it was actually considered one of the more desirable powers." Dad try to make her feel better

"Unless you see things you don't desire."

"So how long have you known? About us, our powers, how long?" Prue said sus

"I knew there was a possibility. That's why I came back, to find out. It must of happened when your grandmother died, right?"

Phoebe was about to tell her story again "Yep, I just read an incantation from the book and..."

"Phoebe." Prue hiss. That shut Phoebe up

Dad let out a ahh "The Book Of Shadows. Not exactly summer reading. Is it still up in the attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?"

"No." said Prue "We don't trust others with the book"

Dad turn to Prue "What exactly are you accusing me of, Prue?"

"Figure it out."

Phoebe was getting angry about Prue "Come on, Prue, take it easy."

"Are you kidding me? Am I the only one who sees what's going on here?"

"Couldn't we all just take a deep breath..." Piper said. I nodded and took a deep breath

"Think about it, Piper, Pamela. He wines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in for twenty years and the first thing he wants to know is where's the Book Of Shadows?"

Phoebe defended dad "You're just looking for something to blame him for."

Prue turn to dad "Admit it. Tell them why you're here."

Piper had enough "Prue, stop."

I try to relax them "Well we should just calm down and have some coffee Piper made."

Prue almost yell "For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth."

"Alright, fine. You're right. I am after the book. That's exactly the reason why I came back." Dad admitted

Piper, Phoebe and me were shock. Prue was telling the truth about dad. Phoebe look sadly to dad "Dad."

"But not for the reasons you would like to believe." Dad said quickly "It would make it easier for you, Prue, wouldn't it? If I were evil. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you."

Prue didn't believe him "Yeah, right."

Piper said confuse "To protect us from what?"

"From yourselves. That's why I want that damn book. It's where the power of four started and it's where it must end."

"Are you trying to say we're evil." I said sadly. Piper went to go hug me

Phoebe argue "It's part of us, it's part of who we are."

"That's what your mother believed too. Before they killed her."

Piper look shock "What are you saying?"

"You have no idea what evil is out there."

Prue scoff "Oh, I think we've got a pretty good idea."

"Listen to me, Prue. That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you have it, as long as you use it, you're in danger. All of you."

"You're unbelievable. After all these years of being an absentee dad then you waltz back into our lives and tell us how to live." Prue said like she was talking to a crazy person.

"I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place. I battled with your grandmother after your mum died. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you, hard. Your grandmother was too strong."

"Wait, you're blaming Grams for why you disappeared. She loved us, she raised us." Piper said angry. Piper and me were closer to grams than the others

"Yeah, Grams was there when you weren't." I said.

"What did she do? Put a spell on you?" Prue said.

"believe me, nothing short of that would've kept me away. You have to believe me. All I want is for what's best for you. Phoebe, you believe me don't you?" Dad beg trying to get us to believ him

"We've done fine without you." Prue said, doing the talking for us.

"Prue, you can't fight this. I couldn't."

"I'm not you."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever?"

"We'll protect each other." Piper said

I nodded my head "The power of four."

"Then you'll die together." Dad reason

"No one can hurt us as bad as you." Prue uses her power against dad. He flies across the room. I lift both of my hand up which made a cloud appear on the door frame so when dad hit's it, he wouldn't get hurt. He stands back.

"If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask." He said to Prue. He turn to me "Thank you Pamela." He leaves after that.

"Why did you have to do that?" Phoebe follows dad outside.

"Did you have to throw him so hard?" Piper said

"Yeah he's our dad." I agree

Prue sigh "Piper, Pamela..."

Piper intrupped "We could've just, you know, talked about it like normal people."

"We're not normal." That was Prue answer

* * *

I walk in and see Piper and Prue are sitting at the table looking depressed. Prue's moving her food around the plate with her fork. Then Phoebe walks in.

I turn to her "Good morning, Phoebe." We look at Piper and Prue who ignore us. Phoebe picks up a napkin and waves it around. "Uh, guys. Can we call it truce just for five minutes please? I have a confession. Remember when we agreed to not see dad? Yeah, well, I did."

Piper looks up "Hello, I was with you and so was Pamela."

"No, by myself before dinner and I had a premonition about dad when he hugged me. He was stealing the Book Of Shadows. Yeah, you were right about him, Prue. I didn't want the premonition to be true. I was hoping, praying that there was a perfectly good explanation for it. Hoping that, that he was really here to be with us. I just wanted him back in our lives. His our dad."

Prue stands up. "I know, Phoebe." Prue hugs her and pull me into the hug too.

"Hey, look." Piper said behind us. She picks up dad ring. "Dad's ring. What's it doing here?"

She hands it to Prue. Phoebe looks at it "It must of came off when he, uh... fell."

I grimace. Prue sigh "Well, I'll take it back to the hotel." She puts the ring on the table.

* * *

Piper and me open the door and see's Cynda with cookies. "Hey Cynda. What are you going here. Come in."

We went into the living room where Prue and Phoebe were at. "Cookies. Just baked."

Fritz walks in. "Hey, door was unlocked."

Phoebe starts walking up the stairs. "We're you going, Pheebs?" Piper ask confuse. She wasn't the only one.

"Uh, just to get something." Phoebe turns to Cydna "Will you save me a cookie?"

Cydna smiles. "Okay."

Phoebe goes upstairs. Dad walks in. "Daddy's home."

I whisper to Piper "Daddy? Since when do we call him daddy."

Another dad walks in. This time we were confuse "Whoa, time out. What's going on here?" Piper said.

One of the dad said "Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine."

Another dad "Don't trust him."

Piper was shock "Wait a second. Last week we had no dad and now we have two?"

"I only would like one please." I told the two dad's

I going to call the first one dad 1 "Phoebe, remember, remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack."

Dad 2 "Oh, that's original. What kid isn't afraid of the dark?"

Dad 1 "Prue, she's never afraid of anything."

Piper look at Prue "He's right, Prue. You were never afraid of the dark."

Dad 2 roll his eyes "Lucky guess. I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it. Kill us both."

"You're bluffing." Dad 1 said

Dad 2 look at Dad 1 "Am I? Just do it because I wanna go out with a bang."

Prue turns to Phoebe "Do it, Phoebe."

Phoebe look at everyone "The spell will kill everyone including dad."

Dad 2 gave Prue a knowing look "It's the only way. Prudence..."

I remember the protection ring on the table and nudge Piper shoulder and pointed at the table when I got her attention

Piper yell to Prue "Prue, the protection ring."

Prue uses her power and the ring slides across the table. Dad 2 picks it up. Prue nods and he puts it on. "Phoebe, now."

"In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam" Cynda turns into a creature. I jump onto Piper who held me "rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call." It gets windy. "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam..." The shape shifters start melting. Dad falls to his knees. He looks like he's in pain. "Daddy!"

"It's okay, keep it going." Dad said holding his head

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and me said the spell together "Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call."

The shape shifters melt and disappear. We all went to dad. Prue helps him up.

Dad look at Prue "For a moment there I wasn't sure what you would do."

"For a moment there neither did I." Prue admitted

Phoebe look at dad confuse "I thought you didn't want us to use our magic."

"I didn't. Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls. But you're obviously not anymore."

"No we're better." I said

" Yeah, We're still you're little girls, we're just..." Piper left off

"Witches." Prue said

"Yeah, witches. Well, obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything." Dad chuckled

I turn to Phoebe "Now I know where daddy came from."

* * *

We're in the living room. Prue's on the phone talking to Andy "No, Andy, I'm fine really. Dad's gonna be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Okay, thanks for the good advice."

She hangs up. I notice that she call him dad but Phoebe said it to her "So he's dad now?"

"Yes, Phoebe, and by the way my dress looks good on you."

"I don't have any nice clothes, Prue."

They kept arguing "Dad said it was casual."

"I don't care. I wanna look nice for him. Who knows how long it'll be before we see him again."

Piper look at us "You don't think he's gonna stay around?"

Phoebe sign "Well, let's just say I no longer have a romanticized image of him. And I'm glad about that actually. At least dad is real now."

Prue nod "And at least he's not a monster which is very reassuring considering we share his genes."

I made a face "That will be weird." They laugh at me

Piper sign "I'm just glad he came back no matter how long he stays. Kind of nice feeling like a normal family again. Whatever that means." Me and Phoebe looks at each other and nod's. The doorbell rings. "Speak of the devil."

Piper went to answer the door. But came back with two mans not dad, must be the handyman's

Prue stand up "Uh, hi, you two must be Mr. Wyatt and Mr. Wyatt"

Phoebe looks at them "The handyman's?"

The blonde hair and blue eyes answer "Call me Leo and this is my brother William."

The other, blonde hair and green eyes corrected "Liam." As he sticks out his hand to me. But Phoebe beats me to it "Gladly.

Leo grab a letter "This was on the steps." He holds up a yellow large envelope. Prue takes it off him. "This place is, uh, you don't find many like this around anymore." When there was a awkward moment

Piper blush when Leo looks at her "Yeah, it's kind of falling apart."

Liam looks around "I like it, it's beautiful and will be better when we fix it."

Prue opens the envelope and pull it away when I try to grab it. I pout when she give's me a look, Liam smile at me.

Leo was looking around "The problem isn't the manor, it's the manner in which it was treated. I'd love to see more." Liam cough and gave Leo a look, that looks like you're forgetting me "We love to see more." Leo corrected. Liam gave a satisfied smile.

Before Piper or I could say anything Phoebe jump up "I would love to show it to you two. The attic is right this way."

She pushes Piper out of the way, Piper fell on me while Phoebe started to lead Liam and Leo towards the stairs.

Before she could Prue got our attention "Guys."

Phoebe turns back around to us and see's Prue face. She turn to the brothers "Uh, I'll be right up."

"He's not coming." Prue said sad

Piper was confuse while I understand who "Who's not coming?"

Prue answer "Dad. He sent this. Um," She starts to read the note "girls, something's come up, I hate to leave town. Can't make it to dinner. Probably best if we let the dust settle anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget but here's what I remember. Love dad."

She holds up a video tape.

We all are watching the video. On the video It's Christmas. We're kids. We are opening their presents. Victor kisses Prue on the cheek and then grabs Piper and lifts her in the air. He then asks what Phoebe got and she holds up a Barbie. He goes up and grab me well baby me and gave me a lollypop which I drop on the floor. We all end up laughing.

* * *

There it is, William "Liam" Wyatt is my other oc. Drake is gonna be like Dan but had a history with Pamela already. This wasn't really my favorite episode but that when the sisters meet Leo and Liam.


End file.
